


I'm sorry, Cartman.

by Roldo



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anorexia, Anxiety, Body Shaming, Comfort, Crying, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death, Fear of Death, Flashbacks, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Rape, Other, Out Of Character Eric Cartman, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Revenge, Sad, Schizophrenia, Trauma, anorexic eric cartman, minor butters stotch, minor scott malkison, past eric cartman, sadistic, sadistic scott tenorman, scott tenorman comes back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:35:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roldo/pseuds/Roldo
Summary: Eric Cartman. You would've never expected him to be anorexic, he never took these insults to heart. Or, that's what Everyone thought. He seemed to take pride in his body, he liked To think Of himself as buff, he likes to call it. He hid it. He wore a smile across his face, Inside he wish he could let his feelings out. He doesn't want to be seen as weak. Eric Cartman's Past                                                                             In this story, after 2 years, all child characters are 12 years old. Cartman Isn't seen for 2 years after 'moving.' Cartman comes back, and not even everyone he knew could recognize him. Eric Cartman, I wonder what happened to you.  (This Is not Canon, this is a story I made up myself. I took inspiration from other Authors, and kind of put their ideas together. The tags, read them. I'm serious, don't say I didn't warn you. Or, just take a read If you can take it.) !! I DO NOT SUPPORT THE SEXUALIZATION OF MINORS. THIS IS WHY THE R*PE PARTS MAY BE SHORT, I AM NOT COMFORTABLE WRITING THEM. IF YOU'RE SOMEONE WHO GETS TURNED ON BY THIS SORTA STUFF, I'D ADVISE YOU TO GET HELP AND GET OFF THIS STORY, PLEASE. !!
Kudos: 7





	1. 1

''Are you okay?'' Kyle turned To the slightly overweight boy. ''What's it to you?'' Eric snorted. ''I was just asking. Sorry I guess, asshole.'' Kyle turned away In annoyance. ''Whatever, jew-boy. I'm going home, I don't want to play any of your shitty games.'' He sat up from the couch. ''You just got here, I didn't even show you any games yet, fatass.'' ''But, if you want to leave, go ahead; I have Stan coming over anyways. I don't even know why I bothered to ask you.'' .. Eric clenched his fists. 'Of course you wanted to play games with him. Only him, you stupid jew. You always do. Why did you ask for me to come If he was coming in the first place!?' He thought In annoyance. ''Sorry.'' Eric whispered under his breathe. ''What? Did you say some shitty remark again?'' Kyle asked, unbothered.

'If only you knew.' Eric had thought. He ignored his question and left the house, tears already were forming in his eyes. 'I'm such a pussy, aren't I? If I keep this up; I'll lose my only friends. Or should I even call them friends? It doesn't matter now. Shit. I guess I won't have to tell them, then.' He ignored these thoughts and walked into his house. ''Hey Meeem, I'm home, Come down here.'' No response. ''Meeeeem! Do you have another guy over again!?'' 'Jeez. What's with this woman. Usually she'd be down by my command, at any second now. I guess not.' He was about to go to the kitchen himself, until there was a knock at the door.

He opened it and looked up at the taller man. ''What do you want? You probably were the one who fucked my mem, huh?'' He muttered bitterly. ''Well, no. Son, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but your mom's gone.'' ..What? What kind of sick joke is that? Now this guy Is just trying to pull my leg. ''You're a liar, stop wasting my time.'' He nearly shut the door, he looked down at the man's foot sticking inside the door. ''Hey, young man. This isn't a joking matter. I'm afraid your mom was drugged at a bar by an older male, he took her to his house, after fucking her, he shot her dead. It's the truth.'' his hand stuck in the doorway, holding pictures of the crime scene.  
Eric couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. It felt so.. surreal. His mom was just here a few hours ago, and now.. just, gone? The lady who took care of him his whole life, gone? He never thought her going to bars and strip clubs, would come as far to this. He was used to his mom being here, comforting him in her arms as he cried. Feeding him, getting him what he wanted. She can't be gone. Eric slammed the door in the male's face, grabbing the pictures that were in the man's hands, he held them to his chest and fell to his knees on the ground, he didn't notice he was crying In his thoughts. 'Why am I even crying? I committed so much crimes, I did the most cruel things as far as murder. Why Am I even mourning over my mom's death?' Maybe this was just another of his bad dreams? Eric pinched himself. 'ouch. I guess not.' 'Is this Karma?' After that, Eric passed out on the floor out of both shock and stress. Everything went fully black.


	2. 2

He woke up to the man shaking him violently. ''Hey bud, wake up. Are you okay?'' Eric scoffed. ''Do you think I'm okay!? You just told me my mom is dead, and I passed out on the floor!'' He pushed him off of his body. ''You're right. Sorry. Eric, was it?'' ''Yeah..'' The boy turned away. ''Is your brother, Scott Tenorman?'' Eric looked dumbfounded. 'Excuse me? How does this creepy guy know?' ''He's not my brother. We're half brothers. And that's all we'll ever be.'' He crossed his arms. ''He's your only family left to look after you for now, and he's 18 by now. An adult, since your mother died, You do need a guardian.'' The man got up. ''Pssh! Guardian my ass! I'm not letting a nosy ginger be my parent!'' Eric's face turned red. 

''Well, sorry. He's your only hope right now; Unless, you want to go into a foster care home?'' This guy. ''L-leave me alone. Just get out of my house. I heard enough from a lying skank.'' He started to get up. ''Oh, he's on his way right now already. No need to worry, then. Have fun!'' The man walked out of the house carefree. 'You're gonna tell me to have fun when you just told me my mom died, and asshole Scott Tenorman has to be my parent?' He started to feel as he was gonna vomit, and made his way up into his room. 'Will this really be my room anymore? Unless I was right about that asshat lying.' Still, he hugged Clyde-Frog closed to him, and pulled the blankets over him, like he would never see them again. 

'God, please let me be right.' Was the last thought In his mind, before unintentionally drifting into sleep. There was a knock at the door. 'This better not be that asshole liar again or I'll really let him have it.' Eric thought coming downstairs, he still had Clyde-frog in his hands, as he opened the door lazily, his face went pale, his heart dropped. 'No. No fucking way. Please no.' ''Hi, Little brother.'' His smirk spread across his face. 'This Isn't real. It's not him. Scott Tenorman.'


End file.
